Brown Eyes
by Ladydoma
Summary: Captain Pellew has a score to settle with the man who killed his wife.But would he be willing to scarifice his daughter Penelope to do it? And how long will Horatio's and Penelope's romance last because of it?
1. Default Chapter

Brown Eyes  
By Ladydoma

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this ficci. Actually, maybe a couple. Like the love interest. Wait...no maybe not, because she is based on Penelope Cruz. The title is based on the lyrics and song by Destiny's Child "Brown Eyes"Please read and review this. And please, please be nice about them. This is my first Horatio Hornblower fanfic. Hope that you enjoy this.

Chapter I: Angel of Comfort  
So far it was quiet. Somewhat. Well, to Penelope Pellew. She was so grateful that her father Sir Edward Pellew let her aboard the British Warship, "The Indifagable". While there was a war going on to boot. But, she promised her father that she would remain below when danger was adrift. But for now, she could only sigh and brush back her long dark hair and let her dark eyes scan the open dark, but beautiful sea. And the only sound was the waves lapping against the side of the ship.And the moon was full, giving light to Penelope so that she could see the ocean. Below her, she could see two or three dolphins swimming along side the Navy ship. She leaned forward and smiled with awe. She'd never seen these creatures up so close before.  
But, her peace and silence was taken, as in the distance , there was a faint sound. The dolphins dove beneath the surface, and under the dark waters.

It took her a moment to realize, that there was a small boat, rowing towards "The Indefatigable." After squinting slightly, Penelope's eyes widened. And she called to whomever wondered the deck."Quick! Someone! There is a boat adrift!" She called. And to her surprise, she had got a response.  
"What is it?" Came the voice of her own father.  
"There is a boat coming."She said, pointing the boat out for Pellew. And there, floated right at the edge of the ship, was a boat with about eight or nine men. One was crew member, Styles, and another was crew member Matthews. And the others she did not know, but one of those she did not know of, had caught her eyes. This young man was around her age. With long dark hair, tied back. And brown eyes.Some cuts and bruises stained his face, and there was blood dried from a wound near his forehead.  
"What happened, man?" Asked Pellew to the nearest crewman. As the smaller boat was vaulted up onto the deck of the ship.  
"He's wounded badly, sir." Proclaimed Styles.  
Pellew only nodded. The wounded man had been lifted gently onto the ship, and supported by Mathews and Penelope."Father."Penelope began."Shall Matthews and myself take him below for medical attention?" She asked.  
"If you would, please." Was all her father had said. Penelope nodded and slowly, but surely, Penelope and Matthews took the man below the boat deck.  
"What happened, Matthews?" Penelope asked after the man was lain in a bed.  
"Well, we were attacked by those damned frogs. We could not handle all of them, so we retreated, and Hornblower here, got shot in the gut. We were lucky to have him out of there before he was wounded further." Matthews explained.  
"Frogs? You mean the French?" She asked.  
The doctor came in shortly after, "Ms. Pellew, forgive me. But you will have to wait outside a while. It would be a damn shame to see you faint because of the blood from this man."  
"Oh, I do not mind blood. I myself have seen enough to last a thousand lifetimes. Sir. I could stand in for comfort to this man, when you going to pull out the bullet. But if you wish me to go, then..."  
"No, please for his comfort, stay."The doctor said as the man opened his eyes and winced in pain.  
Get the bloody job done and over with will you?" The man demanded.  
"Sir, take my hand."Penelope requested. lightly touching the back of his hand.  
The man looked at her and saw not a woman, an angel.Reluctanlty, but surely, he took her hand as the doctor ripped open his shirt. Exposing his hairless chest. The man never took his brown eyes off hers. And nearly, crying out in pain as the bullet was yanked from his flesh, his body. He still, looked into Penelope's eyes.And Penelope never ceased in staring back at him. Her look was comforting to him. As he had never seen such a beauty in his life.  
Abruptly, the man thrust himself up, the palm go his hands press firmly on the bed. The doctor handed him a glass of water. The man gulped it down and finally caught his breath." Is he going to be alright?"Penelope asked the doctor. The bullet had been retrieved.  
"He should be just fine Ms. Pellew. "The doctor said. Penelope looked at the man and smiled lightly, he had calmed down. He laid back in the bed and turned over on his side, he winced in pain, but it lifted once he saw Penelope looking at him. He smiled lightly at her.Smiling once more at him. Penelope ordered a bowl of water and a cloth. She dabbed the wet cloth on his face and other wounds."Are you alright now, sir?"She asked. Once they were alone in the man's quarters.  
"I am, thank you Ma'am. I can not begin to say, how much I appreciate, your comfort. Might I have the pleasure of your name?"He requested.  
"I am Penelope Pellew. I believe your captian sir, is my father. And might I get yours?"  
"Hornblower, Horatio Hornblower. Acting Leftenant" He said with a light warm smile.


	2. Quick Recovery

Chapter II: The Quick Recovery  
Later, the very following morning, Penelope requested that she change Hornblower's bandages for his wound. And of course, because she was the captain's daughter, he let her walk in Hornblower's quarters, she greeted him with a smile, "Guten Morgan, Mr. Hornblower."  
Hornblower only smile and slowly sat up in his bed." Hello Ms. Pellew. I did not know you could speak German." He stated, noticing the Guten and Morgan. Which in German meant good morning  
Penelope shrugged and wondered over to his bed, sitting herself upon the side. "There is so much that you do not know about me, sir. My grandfather took me to Germany when I was little. And there he taught me to speak the language." She explained. "So, does Mr. Hornblower speak a non native language?" She asked. As she slowly unwrapped the older bandage from the gun shot wound." Looks as though it is healing." She said with satisfaction.

"Are you thirsty, acting leftenant?" She asked.

" No, thank you. So you asked me if I spoke any other language? I speak a bit of French, as a matter of fact. So, Ms. Pellew was.."

Penelope began to laugh at this. She never really liked the frogs, nor their language. So she could not help but laugh. " Sorry for the rude laugh, but, the French language the so called ' language of love' never really appealed to my liking. and please call me Penelope." She said in interruption.  
"Penelope?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your voice it is not very accented as mine. Might I ask, are you part Spanish?"  
Penelope looked at him and smiled, "Yes, my mother was a Spanish servant, and my father, fell in love with her, while he was wounded in a small village in Spain." She explained.  
"And have you any brothers or sisters?" He asked. Trying to ignore the fact that she had begun to rewrap the wound. But also wanted to focus on the fact the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was touching him gently. And also he had to turn his mind away from this, because more blood left his head. And seemed to venture elsewhere.

Penelope noticed this and blushed. Horatio tried to hide his longing for her," Forgive me, I…I am not used to…."

" That is quite alright. You would not be the first nor the last to show a surprise such as that." She said with a smile" and as to answer your question. I am an only child. My mother died when was just a baby. Or so my father tells me. So, you are seventeen, and very successful in your ventures at sea? " She asked trying her best to avoid the subject of her mother's death as much as possible. And twist him away from his erection.  
"Yes. So far I have been, except for the defeat yesterday."  
"Well, at least you are still alive, sir. "She pointed out.  
"At least. But, I could have done better."  
"Do you think that if you had more men with you, that you would have been victorious against the French ship?" She asked.  
"Perhaps. But then again my father once told me that there is a reason for everything that happens. No matter what the situation. "He explained.  
"Maybe." Penelope paused and forgot entirely about what she was going to say, as Hornblower was looking right at her. And she stared back at him. After a long moment of their silence. Penelope spoke again." There. I am finished wrapping your wound." She said and arose.  
Hornblower smiled lightly and slowly arose from the bed. "I should be fine now." He stated. "I think that I could stand to wonder the boat deck this morning. Penelope, would you care to join me?"  
Penelope smiled and watched as he donned himself in a fresh coat and white shirt."I would be honored to join you this morning on the boat deck, sir."


	3. The Kiss

Chapter III: The Kiss  
Horatio smiled lightly, looking out at the calm sea. With Penelope leaning beside him that morning. There had been a brief silence, that soon was broken, when Horatio asked," Are you treated fairly?"

" Well, I am paid to get on my knees, scrub the boards. cook, clean, and make sure the crew has a partner in their beds." Immediately Horatio looked at her wide eyed. Penelope laughed," You are too easily fooled Hornblower. You should not assume so much my father lets me stay in my own bunker. Eat, and talk with the men. We get along alright. Styles is one of few, besides Oldroyd. "

" So what are you doing here? On "The Indifatigable?"  
"My father did not want me alone, as my nanny recently passed away. Plus I asked to come along, just to keep him company." She explained.  
"I see. Well, I am sure that he along with many of us are happy to have you aboard. You remain out of sight when needed, however." He mused.  
"I have given my father my very word that I will remain scarce whenever an enemy ship is near. And I will not break that promise. He is after all my father." She stated. Then looked at Horatio for a second, "So, is there a Mrs. Hornblower?" She asked.  
" If you mean my mother, she is dead. There was a Mrs. Hornblower at one time."  
"No, I meant wife? Are you , married, sir?"  
"No. I am not. And I take it you are not either, nor are you currently with a man, am I correct?"  
"You are. Why?" She asked.  
"Well,...why did you ask if I was married?"  
"I...no reason really." Penelope said nervously. She blushed as she tried to hide her face.  
Horatio smiled and gently tilted her chin, so that he could look at her beautiful eyes." I asked because I want to ask your father if..."

"My father will decline. But I on hand, will not. And if you were going to ask what I think you are, then, yes. You may court me, sir." She said, bringing a light smile to Horatio's face. And Penelope, she too smiled.  
" What if your father were to.."  
"He won't trust me. Most of the time, he is clueless of my actions. This relationship that you and myself develop should slip pass him easily."  
"And if it does not?" He asked, somewhat uncertain of this.  
"Then you may be thrown overboard." She said and looked at him. She smiled and took his hand," Do not worry, Horatio. My father will not do much if this does not remain a secret."  
And looking around, Penelope lead Horatio with her below deck, there to made sure that they were alone," What are you." Horatio began, but was paused with a long, and deep kiss. And then the moment that seemed forever ended, When Penelope was called by her father.  
"I must go. Meet me astern tonight, when the deck is cleared of most of the men."She requested and bid him good day and went to her father.  
While Horatio stood there, perplexed, she kissed him. The kiss was so wonderful and very unexpected. But he enjoyed it, and already he felt that he was falling in love, as his heart had begun to beat wildly. And then the very thought of Captain Pellew suddenly popped into his head. What would happen to him if they were caught? And what would he do with Penelope? Disown her? Or would he remain her father? This question and so much more raced through his mind.


	4. Penelope's Lust

Chapter IV:The Approval  
Captain Pellew sat across his daughter, and said nothing until she began to fidget with her hands," So, how is Hornblower doing?" He asked.  
"Oh, he is fine. He is already up and about the ship. So, how are you doing, father?" She asked. And smiled.  
"Fine, just fine. And you?"

"What?"  
"How are you doing ? Do not make me repeat myself girl."He snapped.  
"Oh, just fine, thank you. You know this is a lovely ship, I am happy that you let me aboard."She said sweetly. Then took a drink of some water. She tried to enjoy breakfast with her father. And tried her best not to give her and Horatio away."Oh, father."She began, and could not help but ask," You think that Hornblower could be interested in asking you if he court me?"  
Pellew looked up at her,"Court you? No doubt Penny, no doubt. however, I would not advise. These are times of war and widows might I add."  
"Yes, but we may not wed, though. We could just court until otherwise. And let Destiny take toll." She explained."There had to have been a reason for him getting shot."

Pellew stared at her for a moment,then spoke,"Penelope Pellew are you asking to Court Hornblower?"  
"I...what...am I...huh?"She asked lost for a moment.  
"...go for it, Penny. I trust that you two will get along fine together, besides, he will make a great protector for you."He said with a smile.  
Penelope's smile widened and she took her father's hand," Thank you, sir" She said and arose from her seat ands walked towards the door."Crewmemeber Pellew." Captain Pellew began. She stopped and turned," Take care of that boy." Penelope nodded once and continued out the captain's quarters.  
Darting to the boat deck, Penelope looked about, men worked and others chatted. She searched for Horatio and upon spotting him at the bridge, she smiled and travelled to his current location."Horatio."She began.  
Hornblower smiled and turned to her,"Penelope. If your father sees us..."  
"He wants me to ask you to court. We can be together, Horatio."She said and threw her arms around him.  
"Hornblower! Pellew!" Came a firm call from Captain Pellew. He had just currently ascended the bridge. Quickly, Penelope and Horatio released the other from the embrace."No PDAs while in uniform. Do I make myself clear. Hornblower?"  
"Sir."Hornblower said quickly.  
"Pellew?"  
"Yes sir." Penelope said. As she was aloud to wear and officer's uniform, which hers was just a white shirt, vest, white breeches and those tight socks thingies that go knee high.  
"Good."Captain Pellew said and looked out at sea. Horatio and Penelope ,looked at one another and smiled. Relieved that they could be in love without it being secret. But it seemed so convenient. Her father never would do this.What was he doing? Was he realizing that she had grown up finally.

"Father." Penelope called after him.

" Go to your man, girl. " He said.

" No, not until you tell me. Why? This is not like you. You've put a bullet into a young man's body for even taking my hand. Let alone let one of your crew touch me."

Pellew shook his head." Hornblower is a good man, Penelope. He follows orders. He is pure, and he will make a faithful man. He deserves you. Plus it was you, who asked." He explained firmly.

Penelope turned back, and approached Horatio. " Hornblower." She started " Come with me." She said firmly. Horatio said nothing as she lead him away, into private. He noticed she had a strange look about. Her. Penelope said nothing, only drew him into a deep kiss. Lowering him back into the hammock. Which she slept in. Her fingers fidgeted with the buttons on her shirt.

Horatio immediately realized what she wanted and eased from the kiss," No, no. Penelope we mustn't. It seems….to…soon." He whispered. His hands slid up and down her arms. True he wanted her. But she was too young, only his age.

Penelope cocked her head and ignored his protests. Her lips seductively touched the side of his neck and bottom of his ear. Horatio gasped. Never had he experienced this. sort of feeling. " I want you." Penelope whispered into his ear. This sent Horatio's heart pounding madly. And he let himself go, so easily.

"And I you." He said softly back to her. Slowly, their bliss started. Penelope stripped herself and revealed to him her beautiful body. Horatio took his time, kissing every inch of her body. He too was nude. Laying upon her. Gingerly his finger tips traced along her flesh. Every feel of her, just the scent of her lavender hair was enough to send his mad with desire. The taste of her skin made him drunk with passion. And he longed to take her. But he wanted to know her flesh for hours first. And she would him. I dare not continue, rated one T you know, not M.


	5. The Assignment

Chapter V: The Assignment  
The night air was refreshing. After hours of their love making. The feel of the cool sea air was close to perfect. Penelope sighed. And snuggled closer to him. He held her close by the waist. And then, there came Penelope's father.

Before he spoke to his crew member, he turned to Penelope," Get below.I need to meet in private with Hornblower." Penelope exchanged glances with Horatio and did as told.

" I just wanted to speak to you about my Penelope, Hornblower." Pellew began.  
"You need not worry sir, I am a gentleman, and as one, I have only the best intentions with Penelope." Though that was a white lie. He already have been given Penelope's virginity.  
Pellew nodded and spoke," You have a job to do, which requires your care . This is a chance for you to prove that you are truly worthy of my daughter."  
" And what is this job, sir?" Hornblower asked.  
"We are approaching an island, not far from the Spain. There is a French camp set up, not far from shore. You are going to be my spy, and Penelope is going to accompany you and your men, Hornblower." He said.  
Hornblower opened his mouth to protest, but decided, that if he wanted to keep Penelope, then he would have no other choice," Yes sir."  
Pellew nodded and wondered towards the stairs of the bridge, "Oh, yes, and Hornblower, if you fail to bring her back, alive, or if she is captured. Then you will never see her again, and by that I mean she will be shipped home, and never return to this ship. Nor any other ship you may sail upon." Pellew warned. Hornblower nodded in acknowledgment.  
Upon leaving the deck entirely, Pellew passed his daughter," He has agreed to your care." He said and left her to Hornblower.  
"Horatio." Penelope began.  
Hornblower turned and smiled, "Penelope. I was not sure you'd come." He said, touching her cheek.  
"I told you to meet me on the stern, sir. You do not obey orders very well."She said with a smile. Taking his hand.  
" No, I suppose I do not. But I thought it would be more prudent, to meet you in a higher location, such as the bridge. You are not mad, nor disappointed, are you, Penelope?"  
Penelope answered him with a peak on the lips. And she smiled warmly at him." I know that no matter what, nothing could bring me to be angry at you, Horatio." She said.  
Horatio smiled and leaned down, his lips touched her, and their kiss was so warm, and deep. Their tongues met. And that the moment, Horatio knew that he was madly in love. Or else he may not have done what he did a few hours ago.


	6. A Change to Prove Worthy

Chapter VI: A Chance to Prove Worthy  
" I am curious, Penelope." Horatio had began. The small boat, him, Penelope, Styles, Matthews, Oldroyd , and a few others rowed in, towards the near Island." Why this mission?"  
Penelope shrugged," I do not know, I wanted to go with you guys here, so, I guess he figured that this was the best way for you to prove yourself worthy of my. Though, I believe that this is not going to be smooth sailing for you, Horatio." She stated.  
Horatio nodded," Just stay with me, Penelope, and you should be fine. Hopefully."  
"Hopefully, you are not being too over confident, sir." Penelope said and smiled.  
Horatio shrugged," I suppose I am being a little too overconfident, however, I think that I shall make a little effort to protect you, Penelope." He said, taking her hand." Listen about the other night….I apologize if you felt that was an example of self control."

"Such a gentleman, Horatio. Actually, I would never normally do that either, however. there is something about you. Something that tells me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said, leaning over to him, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Attracting the attention of the crew members. The others poked fun and joked around at Hornblower and the fact the he had kissed the daughter of their captain, in front of them.

" As you were." Horatio demanded firmly. There was a pause. The only sound was the waves lapping against the boat and those rowing it. The beauty, which Penelope showed to Horatio. Took his breathe away.  
Penelope laughed and looked at Horatio, and he looked back at her, and through his brown eyes, he could only see strength and love. He admired Penelope for that. It was not common for women like herself, to accompany their father's at sea. The way she was.  
Soon, they reached shore. It was quiet, and at the same time, Hornblower felt the presence of more men." Stay close, Penelope." Hornblower whispered. After they had, along with the others, crept ashore. Reluctantly, Penelope nodded. And drew a flint lock pistol, slowly, following Hornblower's motions into some trees.

" I'll bet my life's savings, you may get captured." Oldroyd said.

" Quiet Oldyrod." Snapped Hornblower"You men watch our backs." Hornblower ordered behind him. The men did as told, drawing their weapons, they readied their guns. Turning back again, Hornblower whispered another order. But, his voice was cut off by, a shot ringing out their way.  
"Take cover!" Hornblower exclaimed. Taking Penelope's hand, he ran and hid behind a bush. Aiming his pistol, he shot into what the naked eye would call nothingness. But shortly after he shot, a Frenchman rolled from behind a tree. His dead body landed not far from the English Marines. Hornblower looked around and drew his back up pistol, and looked over at Mathew and Style from where they hid," Matthews, Styles, I'm going to approach from the left side, Styles, you approach and attack, hide, from the right. Mathew.."  
"What orders have you for me?" Penelope asked. As musket balls bounced off trees and rocks.  
"You are to stay here, hidden, Matthews, keep an eye out for her!" He commanded.  
"Aye, sir!" Matthews shouted.  
Hornblower nodded and he, with Styles did their plan. Hornblower ran from behind the bush and shot at any Frenchman, he knew was out there.  
Penelope looked at Matthews and decided that she may suffer for her actions, by helping, but she was willing to take the risk. She was in love with Hornblower, and she was not about to let him die.  
She leapt from the trees and shot at an on coming French soldier, and then she leapt to the ground and rolled over behind a tree, where Hornblower, with a couple other men, his near." I believe I gave you the order to remain hidden!" Hornblower shouted.  
"I know, but for love, I would risk even my life." Penelope stated, getting his eyes on hers. Horatio could not believe it. She loved him. No, that can not be, could it?


	7. The Plan

Chapter VII: The Plan  
She said she was in love with him, Horatio had never heard those words spoken to him before. But, he only shook it off, and focused on the battle at hand. He looked at Penelope." Disobeying a superior officer.." Hornblower began.  
"Do you want my help?" Penelope shouted.  
Hornblower hesitated to answer,"..I do, but your father placed your life is in my hands." He stated.  
"And your life is in mine!" Penelope exclaimed. Sending Hornblower into confusion. Then he understood why she wanted to come along. Penelope, was attempting to play guardian angel. And through his brown eyes, there was again that strength he had looked for in a woman. He loved this girl.  
Without any other words, Hornblower again shot at on coming Frenchmen. While Penelope loaded her weapon aimed, and shot. "Horatio," Penelope began." I have an idea." Hornblower paused in firing and looked at her." We should all split up, behind trees and bushes, even when the enemy fires. Styles, and Matthews will cover for us, and then. After we reload, we all separately attack."  
The idea, at first seemed ludicrous, however, then after thinking it over, it might just work. Hornblower nodded," Alright, we all going to separate, during enemy fire! Hide behind whatever you can! Load your weapons, and shoot!"  
Penelope smiled as the plan was put into play, she at first followed Hornblower, then leapt behind the nearest trees. Penelope smirked and knelt down to a dead Frenchman, confiscating his sword, and pistol. Loading the pistols, she tucked one at the brim of her black skirt and held the sword firmly in one hand, while her other pistol was held in the other hand.  
Exchanging glances with Hornblower, Penelope nodded and darted from the tree. Firing as she reached an officer. The officer paused and stared at her, he said something in French, then chuckled curtly. Knowing exactly, what was said, Hornblower aimed from behind the tree he hid in and shot the officer.Penelope smiled and handed Hornblower the extra pistol. She quickly then gripped the back of his neck and kissed him deep in the mouth, they nearly stumbled caught in the loving moment." Thanks love." She said and reloaded her original pistol, after stealing the dead man's.  
Hornblower looked at Penelope and nodded, slowly sneaking upwards in the, taking cover behind trees. Then continuing up. All the while, Penelope hid and watched, waiting to attack. Styles, Oldroyd, and Maythews exchanged glances and followed.  
Hornblower's eyes widened as he came to nearly a clearing, hiding he signaled his men to hide. As there was a French camp not far from where Hornblower hid.


	8. Captured

Chapter VIII:Captured

Another short one

Penelope exchanged glances with Hornblower." So, now what?" She asked. Hornblower did not answer and waited till everyone else crouched down beside them.  
Hornblower softly began to speak, when abruptly, there was a clicking right next to hid ear. His blood froze as his men, began dropping their weapons. There were pistols, held by French men, surrounding the English marines, aimed right at their heads. Penelope looked at Hornblower," Well? What is my father going to say about this one, Horatio?" She asked. As they were ordered in French by the Frenchmen to arise. The Marine's hand were bound tightly.  
"Penelope, I am so sorry." Hornblower said softly.  
"Bloody Frogs!" Penelope exclaimed. Catching the attention of a French Colonel. He turned, and approached he. He chuckled, and said something profane in French. Followed by his hand striking her hard across the face. Hornblower took a huge step forward. However, had soon been violently pulled back by another officer.  
Penelope looked right into the eyes of the man who had struck her, she recognized him, faintly. She closed her eyes and saw an image of her mother. She was still living when Penelope was barely six. She saw a young Frenchman in her home, near her mother, with a gun. Quickly Penelope forced her eyes open," It's you." She mouthed. The man smiled widely and turned, ordering them to camp.  
Forced to sit on a log near a fire, Penelope's hair scattered around her face from the impact. "Dirty scoundrels !" Her voice boomed. Then noticed that the others were being led a different direction, abruptly she forced herself to her feet, "No! Wait! Where are you taking them! Horatio!" She shouted.  
"Penelope! You lay one hand on her and I swear you'll be in the grave." Hornblower began, struggling to attempt to get to Penelope.  
" Corporate, and she will be unharmed," Stated the Colonel.  
Penelope watched as her comrades had been drug away. Not sure what would come of them.


	9. The Murderer

Chapter IX: The Murderer  
"Colonel, where are you taking my marines?" Penelope demanded to know . my marines? Was she joking? Could it be that she believed she was apart of the marines? His Majesty's marines?  
The French Colonel only chuckled and responded in English," Worry not, love, they will be kept safe, locked in irons, until your father decides that you are in danger and come for you." He explained.  
"You are British, sir. "She mused, noticing his English accent. She glared," You are not fighting for the French advantage? What is your purpose, sir?" Penelope asked.  
" Your father, is what I want, you are only the bate."  
" And why is that? What has my father done that makes you do this? Betray your country?" Penelope asked with disgust.  
The colonel took a seat near her and sighed," I was only a young man of twenty. leftenant Pellew and myself had landed on an island off the coast of Spain. He was wounded and had to be taken to get medical attention or he would have died. An old woman told us that her daughter had studies with medicine. So she took us to her home, and there, the most beautiful woman, tended to Pellew. Her name was Esparonza. Your mother." He paused and looked at her and saw the woman within her. Her strength. And beauty. Shaking off the image, he continued." Unfortunately, she became only a friends and told me that she was in love with Pellew. I was angered. He did not deserve her as much as I did. I went to the wedding, but then left, and never looked back. I had been told sometime later, that Esparonza had given birth to a baby girl. And I, angered by this, traveled placed, in search of revenge, knowing that his child should have been mine." He sighed and rubbed his forehead,  
" Why did you kill my mother?" She asked." If you were in love with her?"  
" When I finally found her, she was living alone at the moment, as your father still had his duty at sea. I begged her to take you and come with me, as I was not willing to neglect her as Pellew was at the time. She refused and said that no matter what, she loved him and knew that he loved her and Penelope. And so, if I could not have her, then I decided that no one could. I killed her and was going to come after you, however you'd already taken off."  
"And so where did you go?" Penelope asked, hiding her anger.  
" I hid low in your home, and that same evening, Pellew had returned. I fought him, but lost, and I was taken to France and decided to lay low, as I blamed that blasted Pellew for Esparonza's death."  
Penelope nodded faintly and fought her urge to spit in his face and knee him in the crotch." You destroyed my family. You murdered my mother because your anger and jealously got the best of you." Penelope snapped." I demand that you let me see Hornblower or let me go, sir!"  
The colonel thought for a second then looked at a Frenchman," Captain." He began in French," Take this young lady to the leftenant."  
The man did as told. Penelope, hands remained bound, but she was granted to see Horatio. Upon the door to the small prison cell opening, Horatio tried to stand." Penelope." He began.  
"Leave us. I will have a guard send for you when I am through." She said.  
"I am so sorry about this, Horatio." Penelope began. Kneeling down to Hormblower.  
"It is not your fault, Penelope, I promised your father that you would come back. Unharmed. And I failed." He said.  
Penelope shook her head." No one blames you. Perhaps this was meant to happen." She whispered.  
Hornblower looked at her." If I get you back, your father will know what happened and that will be the end of our time together." All Penelope could do was nod slightly, then leaning to him, she kissed him deeply. And warmly, reminding him that no matter what, she would always love him. They smiled lightly at one another.


	10. Pellew's War

Chapter X:Pellew's War  
That evening aboard the"Indefatigable" Pellew stood about the bridge. And sighed.KNowing full well, that his long time foe was there, on that island. His guilt catching up to him. That he only used his daughter for revenge against Colonel Lofty. He was ashamed of himself and knew that it was not Penelope's duty to settle things. He had to. And so, without giving it another thought, he abandoned the bridge and gave order to row to shore with a few men.Meanwhile, Penelope watched the night sky as she lay upon the ground, she was tied and watched by a few Frenchmen, and heavily watched by Colonel Lofty." Why must you stare?" She asked curtly. Irratated by the colonel.  
He only laughed," You are indeed as stubborn and yet just as beautiful as your mother was." He said and wondered over to her.  
"You touch me, and I will deal with you worse then my father would." Penelope warned as the colonel's distance was close.  
"With your hands bound? My dear girl, you are too vulnerable and at my mercy." He said with a chuckle.  
"I want you to bring Hornblower out here to me. I request him as my watcher." She demanded.  
The colonel laughed again," very well, but you must promise not to try and run."Then he paused," But then again, you have been pretty good at behaving so..."  
"Wait!" Penelope began, as an idea entered her head. She was not sure if it would work out as she hopes, but she was willing to try.  
"What?"  
"My mother once told me that she did love you better. She just never told anyone else." She said then smiled slyly," But...I do not see way not...you are very...handsome." She said and smirked. The colonel smiled and bent down her to her forced her into a kiss. As much as Pebelope watned to hurl and shove away, she didn't. As she had to remain in the kiss long enough to pit pocket his knife, tucked in the brim of his boot." now, the leftenant, please." She said and inched back a bit, after she hand hidden the knife, with her foot, under her dress.  
"Fetch the leftenant." He ordered and within a few moments, Horatio was brought to her. And forced to the ground." You have not long to talk." The colonel said and wondered from them.  
"Is something the matter, Penelope?" Horatio asked.  
Penelope smirked and exposed her hands. They were un bound. She took his bound wrists. Into her hands." We are getting out of here, Horatio." She whispered and lightly kissed him as she sliced the ropes.  
"What about the others?" Hornblower asked.  
"We will come back for them. You still have to tell my father of what is going on here." She explained and looking once more at the colonel, she took Horatio's hand."We will have to be quick. They may catch us. " She whispered and arose."Go." She said softy, and as soon as her and Hornblower took off, so did french officers.  
Hornblower and Penelope darted through the trees and did not stop, until they slid right into Pellew and his men." Father!" Penelope said." They's coming!"  
"By God, Penelope! I was sure you were be dead by now!" Pellew said in disbeilf. Penelope smiled as a pistol was handed to her." Hornblower, you will be delt with later, and as for you..." he was cut shot as a shot rang out and French men emerged from the trees along with Lofty. Pellew watched his movemetns and then attacked him at once, with his sword. Lofty saw him and drew his sword as well. Both men charged, and their battle would not cease until the other is dead this time.


	11. Revenge Taken, Just as Another Path

Chapter XI:Revenge taken.  
Captian Pellew's blade had come in contact with the colonel's. They sliced violently at one another. fighting for what would seem as though it were a fairy tale. A knight battling for a young fair princess. However, this situation was so much more different. Meanwhile Horatio was the knight, fighting for his fair Penelope's life. As she was now held, bound once more by a frenchman. " Hornblower!" Edward Pellew shouted." Get your men!" He ordered.  
Hornblower looked at Penelope, after finishing off the man he fought. Penelope smiled and her face turned to where her teeth had been near the officer's arm. Hornblower nodded slightly and took off. As Penelope violently bit into the man's arm. He screamed out in pain, and tossed her to the ground. Penelope smirked and confinscated a pistol from a dead man. And shot the guy that held her hostage for those breif moments.  
Edward, meanwhile remianed battling Colonel Lofty. Their blades seemed to be moving in a quick motion, so fast that there would seem to be only silver in the air( I do not know what I am talking about. Fight scenes are never me). Abruplty, Pellew's sword was sent flying in the air and landed upon the ground, too far from his reach. And it was difficult for him to reclaim his weapon as there was a blade resting right on his ribcage. Where if enough pressure, the blade would pierce through his ribcage and through his right lung.  
Lofty smiled and spoke," At last, Pellew, I have you right where I wanted you. At the mercy of my blade."  
"After all these years, your lust for my wife still has not lifted." Pellew mused. Knowing that no matter what he said, he would die at the hands of this enemy.  
"No, not Esparonza. No longer have I lust over her, Pellew. I want another. One you care so dearly for." Loft stated.  
Pellew's eyes widened as he realized who it was Lofty spoke of.,"I would rather die. Then to see my child in your hands at the alter ."  
"Then that shall be arranged, Pellew. And as for Hornblower, he shall die as you are..." He paused. His eyes were widened. Blood slowly seeped from his lips. He dropped to his knees. Pellew looked up and saw Penelope tear the blade she held through Lofty's spine. She dropped the blade and kicked Loftly to the ground," That was for my mother." She hissed and watched as Loftly gurgled up more blood and then finally let death have him.  
Edward looked at his daughter. Then smiled."Hows that?" Penelope asked. Kneeling down by her dear father.  
Edward smiled and nodded his head, and took her into a tight hug," You did grand, dear girl!" He said with joy. Proud of his daughter. Not long after this, Hornblower had finally arrived with his men. But they discovered that the French on that Island, were dead." Who said you could have all the fun?" Styles asked, then laughed, patting Penelope's shoulder.  
"Who said I couldn't?" She asked back with a smile.  
Horatio backed a bit as Pellew arose," I will deal with you on the ship, Hornblower."   
"For endangering the life of your crew and my daughter!You are to remain locked in the brigg until we land on the nearest neutral land. Do I make my self clear Hornblower?" Pellew asked. Finally showing his anger.  
"Aye sir," Horatio said firmly.  
"Good. And as for you missy! When we reach the neutral land, you are to remain there, with a family I know. And there you shall remain till the end of the war,"  
"This seems hardly unfair. I was not wounded, nor was I killed. Do not blame Hornblower for what happened to me. I choose to go and..."  
"Do not argue with me, girl! Just do as you are..."  
"I am not a little girl anymore, Father!" Penelope hissed." I am an adult and I should beable to choose wether or not I stay or go!"  
"You do as your told. And with any complaints. I gave you a chance to prove yourself..."  
"No! You gave Hornblower to prove himself! And he had prevented anything horrible from happening to me! And this is how you repay him? Having him locked in the brigg? I demand further compinsation!" Penelope stated.  
Pellew looked at Hornblower then back at Penelope. Then sighed."Hornblower."  
"Sir?"  
"Do you care for my daughter?"  
"To be completely honost sir, I do." Horatio said.  
"And you love this man, Penelope?"  
"Yes, yes I do."  
"And are you in mind that you both could have lost one another back at the Island?"He asked.  
"I do sir. And I am on your side, when you say she needs to be on land." Horatio said.  
Penelope looked at him right away. And felt the urge to cry," You don't want me with you, anymore?" She asked. " After the words you whispered as I made love to you." Pellew's eyes only slightly widened at this.  
"No, it is not that. You life is safer without the sea in your life. Just as much as you are better off...without me." He said. Wanting so much not to have said this.  
Penelope looked at her father then back at Horatio," So whatever we had, is over? All because you want to make my father believe that you are worthy enough to be promoted, thats it? Isn't it?" She asked. Holding back her tears so hard.  
"No, I never said that. Penelope...I...fear for your life..."  
"No, you cold son of a bitch." She hissed and slapped him hard across the face.  
"I except. I want to go and stay with the family, father." She said and stormed out of her father's quarter's on tears.  
Horatio closed his eyes and then looked at Pellew, who seemed not to be very angry at him at all.

Standing at the base of the ramp, Penelope adjusted a few things before the carriage arrived to pick her up." Ms. Pellew." She heard.  
Penelope turned around." Horatio." She said breifly." Why are you out here?"  
"You father said I should bid you good bye. As knowing your stubborness, I'll never see you again." He said.  
Penelope smiled lightly and turned," I apologize for striking you. It was not me. "  
"You need not explain. I understand. And I want you to know that I feel in a different time and place, things would have worked out."  
Penelope approached his and kissed him deeply in the mouth." I am yours forever, my heart shall always belong to you." She whispered and placed something in his hands.It was a small talisman. Egyptian on a thin brown leather string.  
"I will never forget you, Penelope. perhaps after the war..."  
"I accept. Horatio." She said and kissed him again. 1803...  
After letting out of the kiss. Horatio looked down into the eyes of his new wife.Mariah( Did I spell her name right? Who cares!) And then at that moment, he was happy. And felt as he had when he kissed Penelope. And then the thought of her plunged into his mind. At the reception. Horatio spoke with Pellew in a room, while others partied. A knock interupted them. "Well, you should answer the door, Hornblower." Pellew hissed with a slight smirked.  
"I...yes sir." He said with a lifted eyebrow, but he did as told. Upon opening it, there, standing before him was a woman with shortened dark hair. Clad in young men's clothing. Navel clothing. Penelope smiled and threw her arms around Horatio." I am so happy for you, Horatio." She said happily and lifted her finger," William Bush...has proposed to me."  
"Well...I...am...whats all this?" He asked.  
"Have you heard, she has been offered a chance by me to serve under you on the Hot Spur?" Pellew asked.  
"Well...that..."  
"Speechless? I knew you would be."Penelope said.  
"You are engaged? How did you two..."  
"Meet? Well, I helped to care for him during your trial.. See I understand why we met. Not to be lovers. But to help each other. See, you helped me to be more of a sailor I guess. And more stronger. And if we had never meet, then I would not have been interested in seeing if you were in need of medical help. And so, thus, I meet William. And I helped to care for him." She explained.  
"Well, then congradulations.Penelope, I wish only the best."He said.  
" Alright. Stop with the happy scene. Penelope, go see your man and let Hornblower and myself to talk."  
Penelope giggled and saluted ,"Aye aye sir." She said and left. She closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning upon the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She heard.Turning to the side of her, Penelope smiled as her soon to be husband leaned against the wall not far.  
" Quite sure. If this is the only way for me to be with you. Then I am risking even my life for it." She said and took his hand and lightly kissed his lips.  
"I will make sure that we are not seperated,while we fight other ships." He said and kissed her again.  
"I know." Penelope said and soon the cake had to be cut. Penelope smiled and saw the happy look Horatio's browon eyes, she knew he was happy, and that made her happy. And she would be happy as well once her and William were wed. He would make a wonderful husband. She took William's hand and her and Horatio exchanged glances, that said that they would always be friends and that they were indeed happy.( I need to stop using happy!) And that is the way it should be.  
The end(Really crappy, ending)


End file.
